A Song To Remember
by G.A.C.FOREVS22
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has just finished college and finds out that she has lung cancer. Her best friend has Alzheimers desease and both don't have much longer before they pass. Wanting to fulfill they dream they enter a singing competition and get help from Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha and MIroku fall in love but don't know how to handle these special girls.
1. Finish ALREADY!

**I do not own Inuyasha. All rights go to Rumiko Takasha. This is my first fan fic be nice to me.!**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi looked at the clock on the wall for the thousandth time hoping class would be over

soon. Lucky for her it wasn't any where near done. She sighed heavily and began chewing her pencil.

Sango her best friend sat across from her and did the same thing. Kagome could here heavy metal

music playing and knew instantly that Shippo who sat right behind her was slacking off (AGAIN!)

Kagome looked at her test which she finished in 20 min. She was pretty fast at tests and always got A's.

Sango how ever took forever.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

GGGGGGG! rang the school bell. Sango sighed a sigh that said, " I finished in

time." Kagome got up and in line to turn in her test. " So how do you think you did for end of the year

exam in History?" I turned around and saw Sango glaring at me waiting for my answer. " I think I did

good, probably because this is my last test and I'm done with college." Sango laughed and nodded in

agreement. After I handed in my test Sango and I waited for Shippo to come out so we could go

shopping. " Hey ladies whats going on?" We turned around and saw Shippo leaning up against the wall

looking weird as always. " Nothing much where's Sota?" " How should I know where he is your his

sister." " And your his brother!" Sango shouted. I turned to look at Sango who looked like she was

burning up. " Whoa calm down tiger why don't we all look for him lets split up. Kagome take the

classrooms, Sango take the gym and cafeteria, and I'll take the parking lot and the dorms." I nodded

and we split up. After an hour of looking we met up in the same spot empty handed. " Does he have

he's phone?" I ask. " No I called it four times and left thirteen text messages." Shippo answered. " Well

their closing up lets go!" I nodded in agreement and we left. " Can we pretend that airplanes I the nig-."

" Hello?" I answered. " Sis its Sota sorry I didn't meet you guys up in the classroom I had a meeting

with my basketball teammates." " Your fine Sango, and Shippo are with me. How about you meet us at

the doctors office." " Sure I'll be there in thirty minutes Love you Bye!" And with that he hung up. "

Why are we going to the doctors office" Sango asked. " Because its my yearly checkup that's why." "

Okay while your getting checked up we'll get Milkshakes from Shikon Shake." Yummy thanks!" With

that we got in my blue Mustang and drove off. " Kaede herbs and medical help." Were here!" I said as I

go out of my car. " Good luck and the keys." Sango said holding out her hand. " Funny here you go be

careful." I waved goodbye so did they then I walked inside. " Hello Kagome." " Kikyo OMG it's been

forever since I last saw you." She laughed and gave me a big hug. " I know doctor Myoga is waiting

for you." " Thanks and here's my number I'm free for a G.N.O. This weekend." " Thanks I'm off so I'll

call you at 11am." I nodded and left. " Hello Mr. Myoga how are you?" " I'm good thank you." I smiled

and sat on the chair for patients. " So have you been feeling queasy, dizzy, nauseous, or upside down?" "

No just happy." " Okay lets go do some test's." I quickly plopped down from the chair. Room 2 will be

the one to go in." I went in and lied down on the bed. After thirty minutes of blood and other test's we

finally finished. " Give me ten minutes and I'll be back with the results." " Okay."

…... Ten minutes later Myoga came in and looked sad and depressed. "

Kagome I don't know how to say this but... but... but..." " But What?" I practically yelled. " You are...

are... have... I.." " What?!"

* * *

**SOOOO YOU GUYS LIKE? If you don't then please tell me in reviews. If you do then same thing tell in reviews. I need three positive ones to keep posting chapters. Love all my fans!**


	2. Shocking yet not surprising

**Hello dear readers I am so sorry for the really late update but I kept going back and forth wondering if I should post another chapter. So finally I got the courage to write another one. So enough of my blah blah blah blah junk ON with the story.**

* * *

**" **I have what?!" " Kagome you have lung cancer. We new you had it for a while it never saw it as an immediate threat at the time." " You have got to be frigging

kidding!" " Kagome Im not kidding it's right here on this piece of paper in my hand." Kagome snatched the piece of paper from his hand like it was on fire. " I don't

believe this I just was about to spend a great summer with my best friend and now I get all this 'life changing news' stuff dumped on me. And the best part is I only

get... Umm how many more days, weeks, months, or years do I have left?" Myoga looked at his clipboard and laptop for an answer to Kagome's question. Kagome

waited patiently for what seemed like eternity. Finally Myoga got up from his chair and cleared his throat, " It seems that you only have until mid or late December of

this year." Kagome felt like punching this guy so hard that it would make his Ancestors dizzy. " How come you never bothered to share the slightest information with

me so oh I don't know maybe FULFILL MY DREAMS BEFORE I DIE!" Myoga looked at kagome astonished but had an understandable look on his face. " Now before

you go on Sango doesn't know I have it right?" Myoga cleared his throat at said, " I doubt she remembers. I told her about two years ago but like i said I doubt she

remembers." " And why would you say that she has the brain of a genius." " Kagome I don't know how to put this but, Sango has Alzheimer's disease. Shes had it

since she was eight. She never wanted to tell you because she thought your disease was more important than her own. She gets worse everyday and I'm surprised

she still remembers everything about you. Even thou shes holding up she will have to go to a special doctor soon to well you now what." Kagome now felt like going

into a corner an start throwing a huge pity/Iwanttodie party. " Kagome I know it's a lot to absorb but at least enjoy your last couple of months doing what you have

always wanted to do." Kagome said to herself, " Then I guess I will do what I have wanted to do, Star in a huge singing competition with Sango. (Kagome and Sango

have the same dream.) " Well thank you doctor Myoga and I'll visit soon." And with that Kagome and her pity party left. Kagome quickly darted for the bathroom to

freshen up and change out of her school uniform. " How can I face Sango and not hurt her feelings or worse make her angry?" Kagome decided to set the subject

aside and change into a neon a orange ruffle skirt that stopped just above her knees, then put on a dark chocolate brown tank top with small spots of glitter on it.

After changing she put on a light layer of golden eye shadow, then a dark brown blush color on her cheeks. She decided not to put on mascara for it looked like she

was already wearing some, (even thou she wasn't.) After putting on some light pink lip gloss she packed up her stuff brushed her hair and left the bathroom. As she

approached the door to the waiting room she heard a girl scream from room number 4. Kagome leaned closer to hear what's gong on. " You mean it, you really mean

it? O Inuyasha I love you so much!" " Ugh Kikyo's talking to that jerk of a boyfriend of hers. Jeez those two are so lovey dovey it makes me sick." Kagome leaned

away and headed for the door. As she exited she no sign of Sango or Shippo anywhere. " Great just frigging great." She mumbles under breath as she finds a seat.

She notices their aren't any really good magazines so she starts playing on her phone. After twenty minutes of watching flipping out she dials Sango's number hoping

and praying that A. Her car is still alive and B. they didn't forget about her. After a few rings she finally gets an answer. " Hey Kagome what's up?" " Sango where in

the world are you?" " At home, why?" " Oh I don't know because you have my car and I'm here at the doctors office waiting for you to come get me!" She practically

screamed in the receiver. " Woah easy girl I'm sorry I didn't come and get you but you never called or texted so I came home and waited for you. Since your done ill

be there in 7 minutes." " Okay and what about Shippo?" " O well he had to go home because his mom was needing to talk to him about moving furniture and stuff.

So he left right after we had lunch." " Okay then see ya in a few." And with that she hung up the phone. Kagome hated doctor offices, no big reason she just felt liked

she was always stared at by people even thou she wasn't. Not knowing what to do she decided hit shuffle on her iPhone and read a random book online. Sweet just

her luck she got " Die Young" By Ke$ha. As she started to hum to the song she found a free pamphlet book thing for eating healthy. She always was a very healthy

but it didn't hurt to try it out. After reading the first four pages Sango came in and tapped Kagomes shoulder. " Ready?" She asked. " Yep!" Kagome grabbed her bag

and bolted for the door. " So how did it go?" Kagome bit her lip not knowing how to handle this conversation. " Well it's pretty long so keep your ears open. " Okay

shoot." " Well when I went in the room everything went fine, you know checking my weight, height, ears, mouth and other things. So when comes in he says it's time

for my annual blood check you know to see if I'm okay, not diseased or anything. So after a good ten fifteen minutes he comes back and s...a...y..s." Kagomes voice

trails off and Sango looks at her worried. " Kagome what is it?" Kagome takes a big gulp and spits out, " I have lung cancer." Sango looks at her astonished and just

stands there waiting for her to continue. " And he also told me you have Alzheimer's disease. I only have until the mid or last week of December. Same goes for you."

Sango sighs in disappointment knowing that this was coming and soon says. " I can't believe you had to know. I was trying to hide it from you so you could live your

life with no worries or cares. I guess he told you to go fulfill a dream before you die and you said you would?" Kagome nodded almost choking on every word nbell

wanting to believe it. " Kagome I know what your dream is and I want to do it with you." Kagome smiled and grabbed Sangos hand and said, " You ready for this?" "

Yes and whatever comes we'll face it together. they both smiled and torched the sunset beyond the horizon.

* * *

**SOO Did you guys like it.? I made it long for u guys because of the long wait. Please review so I can make it better. :-)**

**P.S. I do not own inuyasha nor do I own Any Ke$ha songs. **


	3. Authors Notes and Not goodbyes

**Authors note's:**

**No this is not a, Im never posting another chapter note, nor is it a IM going away for a while note. No Im simply stating that even thou Inuyasha and Kikyo are together and are all rainbows and sunshine they will be breaking up. So be patient for a little while and any suggestions on how to make my story better are appreciated. And another thing this story will not have any you know what and l**^** so if your looking for that then don't read my story. I have it labeled T for some mild language. I will have them kiss but intense kissing. nor will their be any hand motions or gestures with Miroku's supposedly 'cursed hand.' But other than that it will be a great story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. **


	4. A Broken Heart

**Hello dear readers this chapter is going to be really short. I'm sorry but my iPad is at 15%. Please don't kill me I'll try to update tomorrow or later on today. And if your wondering why I don't have it hooked up while typing is because I have other siblings and parents who have it. And yes I only own three because the dog chewed up all our other ones. Anyway ONE WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As Kagome and Sango stood outside the doctors office thinking about the

journey that lies ahead Kikyo suddenly burst thru the front door fuming with

rage. " That freaking full of it jerk can't do this to me. I would think that he

would want to spend our three year anniversary together, well together but no

he would rather be with some blonde haired slut who has a 'Perfect Body' he

described. Ugh if I catch them kissing I'll slap them so hard that they'll be in a

coma for months." As Kikyo started rummaging thru her purse for her keys she

kept on ranting on and on about InuYasha and the blonde haired girl. When she

finally found her key she looked to her left and instantly started blushing with

embarrassment when she saw Kagome and Sango looking at her speechless. "

Oh um sorry you had to hear that I thought i was alone." Kagome shrugged her

shoulders and said, " It's okay we were actually just leaving." As Kagome

started walking towards her car Sango grabbed her shoulder and said, " What

happened with you and InuYasha? He stood you up again didn't he?" Kikyo

instantly started fuming with rage again. " You wouldn't believe it. I would tell

you the whole story but you already know it. You know why can't love be easy?

Why can't life be argument free?" Kagome and Sango just shook there heads as

if saying, " I don't know why." Kikyo sighed and began again. " I know this is a

awful thing to say but sometimes I feel InuYasha doesn't care or love me

anymore. It's like or relationship is falling apart. And day's like this when he

acts selfish and heartless I question all the time we spent together. And the

worst part is is that he say's this relationship is all about me and that I don't

care about him, But thats not true. I hate being in LOVE!" By now Kikyo was

crying so hard her eye's were pink. Kagome and Sango tried to cheer her up

but she insisted on going home and calling her mom. Kagome didn't know how

that was going to cheer her up but they let her go. After goodbye's Kagome and

Sango got in Kagome's car and started heading for Sango's house. Sango lived

in a luxurious two story apartment with a finished basement and a pool. " I

can't believe he does this to her. I mean how heartless can you be?" " I don't

know but He needs to be set straight." Sango started cracking her knuckles but

Kagome said, " Sango its late and I'm tired. You ca do you demon hunting at

the crack of dawn okay?" Sango looked unsatisfied but said, " Ok." Ten minutes

later Kagome pulled into Sango's driveway and turned of the engine. " Finally

were here." Sango nodded her head in agreement and got out of the car.

Kagome opened the door which led inside and quickly yelled. " Cocoa! Hi girl

how are?" Cocoa was Sango's brown Siberian Husky. " Man Sango she's so big

since the last time I saw her. How old is she?" " She's seven year's old." " Wow

she's so big. and that's good. I'm gonna go check my voicemail real quick. Can

I go in your room real quick? I gotta unpack my clothes to since I'm gonna be

here hear for a week." " Sure I'll start cooking dinner, go on and check you

voicemail." She waved. Kagome quickly ran up the stairs placed her bag on the

bed and pressed the button to unlock her phone. " Hmm looks like I have a

missed call from a unknown number. And he/she left no message, great I hate

it when people do that." Kagome dialed the number and pressed call. after it

rang five times a deep voice answered, " It's about time you called back, I was

beginning to worry." " Who is this? And what do you want from me?" Kagome

answered. " Kagome, "I'm not important, But i do need you help with

something." " And what would that be?" She answered regretting she ever did.

" I need your help with getting rid of Kikyo."

* * *

**SOO you like? Im at 6% SO if you guys could I would love some reviews. G2G BYE =)**


	5. Dinner Surprises

**Hello dear readers sorry for the late update I got sooooo busy with helping my dad at his school and had to go visit my grandmother because of a personal problem. So this chapter will be really long and the 5th or 6th chapter will be when the boys come in. And if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Kagome stood their frozen not knowing what to say or do. What type of get rid

of did he mean? Was this guy a criminal? Man she was so scared she felt like

peeeing her pants but of course Sango would yell at her. Next thing she knew

she heard laughing in the other line. Then it sounded like a big crowd was

laughing. Now she was staring at her phone as if scorpions were coming out of

it and wondering who on earth thinks this is funny when she's terrified by what

the man said. Then the laughing and a man said, " Kagome hello are you still

there?" " Yes but how the hell do you know my name and number? Are you a

stalker?" Then they started laughing again and the man said, " OH Kagome you

always fall for it. DO you really not know who we are?" " Yes I really don't know

who you are. And if you threaten anybody ever again ill call the cop's." Now the

group on the the other line were laughing so hard it soon started to sound like

wheezing. " Oh Kagome since your not going to guess I'll tell you. It's me sota

and your cousins the band of seven. Man I can't believe you fall for it every

time we joke around with you. And were not even disguising are voices."

Kagome couldn't believe it she got pranked basically by her own family

members. When another family reunion comes their getting drenched in vinegar

and sardines. " Oh my gosh I can't believe you guys do this to me nice to know

where your priorities lie." And with that she hung up. " Ugh I hate when they do

that and they didn't ask me about my visit to the doctors. They should know

cause I texted everyone in my contacts about it. Ugh maybe I should add

garbage and poop to the list of things their going to get dumped with. After

Kagome unpacked her stuff she headed downstairs and found Sango still

cooking. " Hey Kagome how did checking you phone go?" " Ugh you won't

believe the smarty who thought it was a good idea to prank me on the phone.

And not even ask about my appointment." Sango thought for a minute and

said, " I don't know, was it a family member?" " Yes , it was sota and my

cousins the band of seven." " Jeez nice to know where there priorities lie. DO

you want salad or rice as a side?" " Salad, and just water to drink in case your

wondering." " Okay did you tell them off?" " No i hung up the phone and came

down here." " Oh well I'm not busy tomorrow so after beat- i mean meeting

InuYasha I can meet your family members." " Um no thanks Sango they'll

apologize later. So need any help with dishes or cleaning up?" " Lets see How

about you set the table?" " Okay." Sango gave Kagome the dishes to use for

setting the table and rag to clean off any leftover debris from previous nights. "

Okay table looks good anything else?" " Hm nope i got everything." Kagome

smiled and sat down at the table waiting for Sango to bring the food. " OK

here's the salad, mashed potatoes, steak, and corn." " Mmmm looks good." " It

is good go ahead and start eating I'm going to wash my hands real quick."

Kagome got her salad and cut up her piece of steak and then put corn on top of

the steak pieces. " Ooo looks yummy Kagome I'm gonna get the water. do you

want a big glass or a medium sized glass?" " Medium sized, hurry up and eat

Sango X-Factor will be on in thirty minutes." " Okay okay I'm going I'm going."

Sango sat down and handed Kagome her glass. Sango did the exact same as

Kagome minus the corn part. Kagome and Sango made small talk as they were

trying to eat quickly. " I'll wash dishes and you can put the food away Kagome."

" Okay." After five minutes of quickly washing and putting away They had

exactly seven minutes before X-Factorstarted. " Okay while were waiting what

do you want to do?" " Hmm how about that singing game you have? you kow

the one where you can upload as many song you want and you get to choose

which one's?" " Okay then." As Sango set up the game Kagome fed Cocoa and

gave her fresh water. " KAGOME THE GAMES READY!" Sango yelled. " Coming!"

When Kagome arrived Sango gave her a microphone and said, " WHat artist do

you want? I've got millions of them." " Marianas trench, Haven't had enough." "

Sure thing." Sango selected the song and soon it came to a .1

countdown.

_[Verse 1]_

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,

You and I might not be the best thing,

Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,

But I still want you, want you,

Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,

I'll come back and haunt you,

You'll remember, return to sender now, now

_[Bridge]_

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.

_[Chorus]_

I've been stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending right,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

_[Verse 2]_

I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,

If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,

Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,

You, you want it,

_[Bridge]_

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.

_[Chorus]_

We've been stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending right,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

_[Verse 3]_

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?

(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?

(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Ah!

_[Chorus]_

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending,

You can't stop this, and I must insist

(testing, testing)

You haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this,

(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)

And I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,

You and I might just be the best thing.

" Kagome you are such a good singer. I couldn't keep up with you." Sango

complimented Kagome was holding her side a breathing hard and said " Heh...

well...l thanks... I-" DING DONG. " Who could that be?" Kagome put her

microphone down and went to the front door. When Kagome opened the door

she saw eight men standing there smiling lie lunatics. " Kagome its so good to

see you." Jakotsu piped as he hugged Kagome making her fall from the impact.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu ( is not metal in this fan fic he is

human.) Mukotsu (is much hotter than his usual apperance.) Kyokotsu (is

human and much hotter than usual apperance) and soota surruonded the scene

and pulled Jakotsu off Kagome so she could get up. " What the heck is going on

in here? Oh its the wild bunch. Well if you need me I'll be uptairs." Sango said.

" Okay and take cocoa with you." " Okay!" As soon as Kagome heard Sango's

door close she turned to face her relatives and said, " SO whats brings you guys

here?" Everyone looked at Bankotsu who instantly spoke, " Well when we called

you we were coming here to surprise you since you birthday is coming up soon.

We would be here o the actual date but where going to be on vacation." " Uh

huh so do what hotel are you in?" " Were in the Best Western down the streat

and were going to be staying for three months." " Three months?!" They all

nodded. Kagome knew her cousins and brother were never busy but she didn't

know there lives were so boring. " Well have you eaten yet?" " Nope we had

lunch five hours ago." " Wow, know where do you guys live again?" " We live in

England and you live in California. Remember?" " Yes I know where I live Duh!"

Any way there are some leftovers some come on in the kitchen." As they made

their way Bankotsu asked, " So how did your appointment go?" Kagome

stopped right in her tracks and said, " Its a long story so find a place to sit and

be ready to listen. " Is everybody ready?" "Yes." They all shouted. " Okay so i

went to the doctors office yesterday and.."

* * *

**Soo Do you guys like it? I forgot to say that I do not own Inuyasha or any song by Marianas trench please review. And thank you everybody who has reviewed. LOVE YOU ALL! **


	6. The Twist Of Fate In Unfinished Business

**Dear readers I am really sorry about this but I'm going to a funeral friday so were leaving tonight. I promise that I'll update sunday or Monday. If I can update tomorrow then I'll try. I'm really sorry please understand. :'( But Here's chapter 5 where InuYasha and Miroku come in. So ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Kagome gave everyone her long story of what the doctor said and the situation

with Kikyo and the car ride home, and more of that stuff. * yawn* " Im sorry

Kagome if we knew that this happened we wouldn't have made you upset over

the phone." Kagome smiled and just brought her hand up as if to say, "say no

more." Jakostu yawned and said, " Well this family reunion has been nice but

can we go to the hotel now?" " Sure thanks for everything Kagome and give us

a call tomorrow morning if you need anything. We do have to go to the store for

some supplies." Sota answered. Kagome hugged her cousins and brother and

said goodnight to them. " " Ugh I thought they never leave." Kagome turned

around and saw Sango standing on the stairs with Cocoa sitting happily at the

bottom of the stairs. " Well like you said their the 'wild bunch'." Sango laughed

as she walked down the stairs. " So what do you want to do now?" Kagome

thought for a moment than said, " We should get to sleep, after all you have

some business to attend to in the morning." Sango laughed again and nodded

her head in agreement. Since she was laughing so hard she couldn't exactly

talk at the moment. When Kagome was upstairs she went into the bathroom

first since Sango had to let Cocoa out one last time. As Kagome was changing

she started breathing haror like she had just worked out and was having a hard

time seeing since she couldn't breath well. After 7 minutes of almost passing

out she was able start breathing normally. " What the heck could have made

that happen." After washing her face and changing into her sweats and loose t

she was ready for bed. When she exited the bathroom she heard Cocoa running

up the stairs and then burst thru Sango's bedroom door. Sango came in aA few

seconds after Cocoa and then went into the bathroom to change. After a few

minutes Sango came out in sweats and a t like Kagome And then went on her

side of the bed. Kagome was on the left side of the bed next to the window

because she loved it when the sun shined on her face in the morning. Of course

Sango hated it so she was on the right side with Cocoa laying right in the

middle of the two girls. After a few minutes Kagome fell safest asleep and

dreamed of her dream. Hoping she would live long enough to accomplish it.

* _The Next Day_*

Just like she wanted she woke up to the sun shining on her face. She was well

rested and ready to start the day. Sango how ever was sprawled out on the bed

still fast asleep. Kagome decide to leave her be show go take a shower. After

taking thirty minutes to shower and get dressed Sango was up and was in the

other bathroom down the hall. Kagome grabbed her cell phone and headed

downstairs. Cocoa was chewing on a rubber doll that squeaks when dogs bite it.

Kagome soon heard Sango humming a song as she walked across the hall to

her room. Kagome loved how Sango snuff but knew that Sango is super shy

when it comes to singing. " She'll have to get over it if she wants to do the

competition." Kagome said to herself. All of a sudden her phone started singing

her favorite ringtone, Airplanes by B.o.B. feat Hayley Williams She looked at the

caller i.d. And it said unknown. " Hello Kagome speaking." She answered. "

Morning Kagome it's Bankotsu." " Oh morning how did you guys sleep?" As she

answered Sango walked in wearing jeans and a shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

" We slept fine are you guys busy this morning cause if you aren't then we were

wondering if you would like to go to breakfast?" " We would love go but we

made other plans. How about we meet at 1:00 for lunch?" Bankotsu was quite

for a moment then said, " That works we'll pick you guys up then you can tell

us about you morning. If it's so private well understand." As soon as Bankotsu

finished Kagome heard someone squeal really loud. " Bank what was that?"

"Ugh sorry Jakotsu was screaming because a spider was on the window then

Renkotsu came running in from his from with his cannon and almost blew us

up." Kagome giggled then said, " Okay well see you guys later bye!" After she

hung up Sango said, " So do you Want cheese in your eggs?" " Um no thanks

but I'll have tomatoes in them." Sango nodded her head and diced up some

tomatoes. " Sango do you know where InuYasha lives?" Sango almost choked

after hearing that and turned around. " No why would I?" " We'll we have

unfinished business with them, Remember?" " Oh yeah well I don't know but

call Kikyo. She'll probably think nothing of it since shes at work." KAgome

dialed Kikyo's number and waited a couple seconds before she picked up. "

Hello,this is Kikyo how may I help you?" " Kikyo it's Kagome are you able to

spare two minutes?" " Sure but make it quick." " Okay where does inyasha

live?" " Why are you seeing him?" " No I would never day that sorry excuse of a

human being. I just have to give him a letter to give to one of his friends who is

a dear friend to me." Kagome crossed her fingers hoping she would by it. Kikyo

though for a second she knew Inuyasha had tons of friends so she said. " Okay

well he lives on pine street behind the Walmart in apartment 1375. I have to go

see you later." And with that she hung up. " He lives on pine street?" Sango

asked. " Yes why, is it far or something?" "No it's three minutes from my house.

If I knew that I would have pummeled him years ago." Kagome laughed as

Sango brought breakfast to the table. After ten minutes of eating silently

Kagome washed the plates and her hands and was readY to go. " You ready to

give him a taste of his own medicine?" Kagome asked. " You bet, lets go." And

with that They drove off.

_* The boys*_

_" _Miroku get your butt down here and help me move the tv." Inuyasha yelled. "

Ugh I'm coming don't get so upset. Besides since your the one with demon

blood shouldn't you be able to move it?" Inuyasha growled and picked up the tv

from his side and moved across the living room. " There all done now that were

finished I'm going to take a shower the we can get started on fixing the lawn

mower and car engine." "Whatever you say Inuyasha. IM gonna watch tv while I

wait for le royal highness to get all pampered up." Inuyasha punched Miroku in

the face and the headed upstairs. " The nerve of that guy, I'm surprised

Sesshomora can deal with him. He's so calm."

* Back with the girls.*

Kagome drove slowly so they could find apartment 1375. " Kagome turn into

the driveway with a red door that's our destination." Kagome parked the car

and looked around, no sign if them but they could be inside. While Kagome

was lost in thought Sango was walkied to the front door and rung the door

bell. She heard some shuffling inside and then a boy opened the door and was

about to greet himself when he stopped and looked at The girl in front of Him.

She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing Levi's, a brown t nd had

her hair in a ponytail. Unlike him he was wearing shaggy pants and his hair was

all scruffy and was wearing a black t. " May I help you madam?" He asked. "

Kagome stepped up onto the porch and saw Sango was Starrstuck. " Yes sir you

can where to see Inuyasha where friends of Kikyo. Is he available?" Miroku

didn't answer he looked awestruck and kept staring at Sango. Kagome was

about today something when someone yelled, " Miroku close the door the A.C.

is on." Miroku stopped staring and said. " Inuyasha please come meet our

guests." Kagome could hear Inuyasha groan but he came over and said, " Hel-

wait a minute Kikyo why aren't you at work?" Kagome looked at him and looked

at every detail, he had golden eye's. white hair, and was wearing navy jeans

and a brown t-shirt. Unlike her she was wearing Levi jeans with a pink t-shirt

and had a blue headband in her hair. Remembering his question she looked

around expecting Kikyo but didn't see her. " Where I don't see her?" "Kikyo

don't play dumb why aren't you at work?" Kagome felt hurt and angry and said,

" Listen dog my name is Kagome and Im here to talk to you." " Hey I remember

you I meat you at A party Kikyo had years ago. Why are you hear?" Kagome

pushed past the love birds and got up right in Inuyashas face and said, " Listen

hear Sugar Queen Kikyo told me everything thats been happening between you

two and your lucky Im not beating the crap out of you. So unless you want me

to stay out of Kikyo's life and take a hike." Inuyasha could not believe this girl is

telling him off, even thou he would love to do the same he could sense she was

hurting inside. He also felt very attracted to her for she was very pretty. " So

know that I'm finished me and Sango will be on our way." Kagome dragged the

Starrstruck girl and got in the car. As Kagome drove away Sango said, " You like

him you really really like him." Kagome couldn't help but smile and giggle at the

same time. " I think our future will have a romantic twist in it." As Inuyasha

saw the girls leave he said, " Man I think Kikyo is going to kill me."

* * *

**SOOO Do you like? please review i would be very grateful if you guys did. Love you ALL NIGHT!**


	7. Authors notes and short delay

**Dear readers I'm a sooo sorry that you have to wait but (sniff) my sister got in a car accident and (sniff) didn't make it. Please forgive me and understand. I will try to update in a few weeks but deal free to email me if you have any ideas or something. Thank you so much for understanding. **


	8. Goodbye to you

**I am so sorry I haven't posted a chapter, after the funeral for my sister we went to Australia to visit my aunt and uncle. We stayed for three weeks then came back, we then visited family in Maine and Wyoming. but this story is going to come to an end. It's not that I hate Inuyasha it's just you have tot be so descriptive and precise and all that other stuff and most of my reviews are nothing but that. But another thing is why do something you don't want to do when you can do something you want to do. I am writing a story right now please check my story's in my profile. I had a lot of fun in the beginning but it sort of died down. If anyone would like to finish the story then feel free to copy and paste the chapters. I thank everyone who gave positive reviews and who read my story. GOODBYE! **


End file.
